Pa Grape
'Pa Grape '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is an elderly grape from West Virginia who plays a wide variety of characters in the show. He is the husband of Ma Grape and the father of Tom and Rosey. Pa debuts with his family in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! ''in the opening segment ''The Grapes of Wrath, in which the Grape family tease Junior Asparagus but later learn that it is not nice to make fun of others. Junior Asparagus also learns to forgive them. Pa afterwards appears regularly in the show. Pa is also the captain of the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, the other members of the group being Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt. Together they have starred in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ''and ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Appearance Pa Grape is an elderly grape with a purple nose and bushy eyebrows and a mustache (which alternate from gray to white). He is usually seen wearing a top hat and glasses. His eyes are invisible. Filmography *Himself in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Himself in Are You My Neighbor? *Jesse in Dave and the Giant Pickle * Viking in The Toy That Saved Christmas * Himself in Very Silly Songs! * Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (cameo) * Israelite in Josh and the Big Wall * Nurse in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness *Melvin in King George and the Ducky *Mordecai in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Monk in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Captain Pa in The Ulitmate Silly Song Countdown *Captain Pa and Narrator in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Seymour Schweck in The Star of Christmas *Himself and Captain Pa in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *Jacob in The Ballad of Little Joe *Seymour Schweck in An Easter Carol *Mikey in Sumo of the Opera *Irwin in Duke and the Great Pie War *Grumpy in Lord of the Beans *King of England in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Captain Pa, Mr. Simon and Angel in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Jethro in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Farmhand #3 and Lion in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *George in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Himself and Seymour Schwenk in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abraham in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Captain in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Percheesi in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't *Himself and Sweetpea's Father in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places (speaking cameo) *Grandpa, Narrator and Himself in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Himself in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Perchessi in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (cameo) *Benna Legosteen in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Peanut Butter Pa in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *King in Two Tales of Two Cities *Sir Hector the Cranky in The Spork in the Stone *Hershall in Samson the Great *Barack in The Abrams Family *Seymour Schweck in The Show MUST Go On! *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *Gabriel in The Blessed Gift *Captain Pa in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Grandpapa in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Pastor Hill and Himself in The Littlest King *Professor Farmsburg in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Professor Dumblydoo in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Professor Dumblydoo in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Himself and Captain Pa in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Professor Farmsburg in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 *Mr. Dicarrio in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Professor Dumblydoo in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Gallery Pa Grape (V.01).jpg|Pa in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! pa2.jpg|Pa in Josh and the Big Wall pa3.png|Pa as Mordecai in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen pa4.png|Pa as the Captain in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Pa Grape (V.02).jpg|Pa in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! pa5.jpg|Pa as Grumpy The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's pa6.png|Pa as Lion in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's pa8.jpg|Pa as the Angel in Gideon: Tuba Warrior pa7.png|Pa as Abe in Abe and the Amazing Promise Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fruits Category:Grapes Category:Parents Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle